i'd like my twenty dollars now
by the blasphemer
Summary: he challenged me to find one true bible fanatic, that wasn’t catholic and post it on this website. So I took his challenge, and instead of finding one, I found twelve, one for each month.


Fundamentalist: I few days ago, I got into a discussion with a Christian. He said that fundamentalist Christians were tolerant to everybody and all religion. Only non-Christians were intolerant. Now I was surprised that this person actually believed this. I asked him where he got this idea. He said it was common sense. He said it was always Christians that were persecuted, not the other way around. I tried to point out to him what the Catholics did and what Hitler did and all that happened with slavery. After the discussion, he challenged me to find one true bible fanatic, that wasn't catholic and post it on this website. So I took his challenge, and instead of finding one, I found twelve, one for each month. But first I'd like to mention I know not all Christians are like this and these people aren't really being "true Christians" as some of you might put it. I am just posting this so I can pick up the 20 dollars he bet. Anyways, here you go:  
  
Jan 2000, North Carolina. Shari Eicher, an 11th grade English teacher, is fired and escorted off-campus by security after it is discovered she is a Wiccan. This firing came when 6 protestant preachers discovered her and her husband's website, offering education in Wicca, and wrote a note to the school board, expressing the "danger" the children would be in. Shari Eicher never once discussed her beliefs at the school.  
  
May 2000, Salina KS. Kandy Crosby circulates a petition to ban the public library from bringing in a Zen Buddhist. The library has also booked Christian writers, which she did not mind. When her pastor tried to explain that Jesus accepted everyone, Ms. Crosby left her church and formed her own.  
  
July 2000, Greenville Tenessee. Carletta Sims is fired from Associates Commerce Solutions for being an atheist. This came after Christian co- workers began being hostile towards her.  
  
August 2000, Salina Kansas. Couple prepares to move into their new home and finds it vandelized...anti-witch statements on the house, cross in the front yard. (Amazing...same town as Kandy Crosby).  
  
August 2000, Pell City Alabama. 30 Christians gather outside of a home, where a Wiccan group meets, to demonstrate. One sign said: "Get the devil worshippers out of the community."  
  
September 2000, U.S.A. Family Research Council severely critisizes the decision to have a Hindu priest lead the opening prayer for the U.S. House of Representatives. "Our founders expected that Christianity -- and no other religion -- would receive support from the government as long as that support did not violate people's consciences and their right to worship." (Of course, the writer is wrong about the Founding Father's...)  
  
October 2000, Broken Arrow Oklahoma. Brandi Blackbear is suspended from school on the rumor that she cast a spell on her teacher, making her ill.  
  
October 2000, Killeen Texas. The religious meeting place of Wiccans at Fort Hood are vandalized, recently after a local Baptist minister said the military should napalm them.  
  
November 2000, Memphis Tennessee. Seeing a Bible history course as too overtly protestant, the school board stops the class and suggests putting a comparitive religion course in its place. Member Wyatt Bunker says, ""just altogether a bad idea to teach Hinduism, Buddhism and Voodoo and whatever else in our schools...If they don't want [to teach Judeo-Christian] God in our schools, then we're not going to have Gandhi in our schools" and that "I am going to be there to protect our children from these types of [non Christian] teachings." Now...this is a single year. And it doesn't even begin to start showing the Christian intolerance against other followers of Christ. (I only found one instance of intolerance against Christians...the guy was a "Lucifarian"). He seemed to ha a strange vision of this world and the Christians in it...its just not reality. 


End file.
